


hot chocolate makes for warm hearts

by kiwisfilm



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, gina is a cat person and you can’t change my mind, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisfilm/pseuds/kiwisfilm
Summary: on her way home, nini sees something she just can't resist
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 29





	hot chocolate makes for warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing, nothing too serious

Nini just needs two ingredients to finally finish her famous holiday cookies. She could ask one of her moms to drive her to the store, but they're both at work. Now any normal person would just wait for them to get home, but Nini is too excited to wait. And sure there's a bit of snow outside, though that has never stopped her before. So, off to the supermarket, she goes. 

The trip is easy enough, a five-minute walk and a two-minute wait due to the lady yelling because of her invalid coupon. As she walks back Nini can't help but smile as she sees the number of houses that have hung up Christmas lights. Nini and her moms haven't gotten around to it yet, and Nini thinks that maybe looking at some houses will give her some inspiration. So just like that Nini decides to take a long way home instead of her normal route. 

Nini looks in awe as she sees houses with so many lights they could be considered blinding. She takes out her phone every time she sees a house she particularly likes so she can take a picture to show her moms later. She passes many houses and apartments until she sees the most beautiful house. It's not over the top blinding lights but it is breathtaking. Soft white lights were strung around the house and were wrapped around the tree in the front yard. A small green reef decorates the front door along with something in particular that catches her eye.

There on the front porch is the cutest cat Nini has ever seen. A ginger tabby stares at Nini as if it's begging her to walk over. She looks at her phone and notices that she still has fifteen minutes until her moms get home so she crosses the street. Once the cat realizes that Nini is crossing the street it sits up in interest. Nini isn't one to break rules but if she has to trespass on someone's property to pet a cat, then that's exactly what she's going to do.

"Hey there, what are you doing outside," Nini asks the cat as she begins to scratch behind its ear. The cat purrs in response.

Nini smiles as she continues to pet the cat when all of a sudden she hears the front door open.

"Princess what are you doing outside," a voice exclaims in worry. When Nini looks up the last person she expects to be in front of her is Gina Porter.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize this was your house or your cat," Nini explains once she notices Gina's confused expression.

"Well, I would hope you didn't because, no offense, that would be a little creepy," Gina says with a quiet laugh.

Nini can't help but admire the way Gina looks, how she somehow still manages to look so confident even outside of school. She has never met anyone like Gina, someone so sure of themself and knowing what they want. Gina is just so... beautiful.

"Uhhh you okay there? You kinda spaced out," Gina says when she notices that Nini didn't respond to her question. 

Nini automatically flushes as she realized she must have been staring at Gina's face for at least two minutes. 

"Sorry, what did you say," Nini questions.

"I was asking if you wanted to come inside for some hot chocolate. As warm and bundled up you look in that jacket it's pretty cold outside. My mom will be home in a bit and she can take you home then if you want of course," Gina looks to the ground and blushes as she hopes she didn't come on too strong. Although she is pleasantly surprised to see Nini's bashful expression when she finally has the guts to look up.

"Yeah, yes, totally, I would ya know like to go inside your house, not in a weird way," Nini rambles, not entirely sure what about. 

Gina luckily puts an end to her embarrassment and grabs her hand, pulling her towards the house. Nini would never say it out loud but the feeling of Gina holding her hand is something she could get used to.

"I was hoping you'd said yes, I was already in the middle of making some hot chocolate," Gina says with all her confidence that Nini could never understand.

"Wait, you had the stove on the entire time we were out here," Nini asks in worry.

"Yeah, don't think about it too much, I'm sure its fine," Gina says with an eye roll as she opens the house door.

"Come on princess it's time to come inside" Gina yells as Princess gracefully walks to the door as if she has all the time in the world. And as they sit on the couch watching Disney movies, for a minute they think they might have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want you can follow me on twitter @hsmstozier


End file.
